Déjame Escucharlo
by Halkeginia
Summary: "Déjame escucharlo", repite sin cesar el joven Ciel, al menos, una vez por minuto. Su extraña obsesión mantiene inquieto a Sebastian. El Conde se ha vuelto adicto al latir de su corazón.


¿Sabéis esas cosas locas que surgen en la mente y que no puedes evitar que salgan?

No creo que haga falta decir más.

Un One-Shot cortito para vuestro disfrute (y el mío, anda que no disfruto yo con esas cosas)

 **Disclaimer.** Pues lo de siempre: Kuro, Ciel, y Sebastian no son míos. Pero sin duda me gustaría ver mis fics llevados al dibujo por la asombrosa y celestial mano de Yana.

* * *

Las manecillas del reloj vibran, mientras el pequeño Ciel, hecho un revoltijo en la cama, murmura en sueños. Hace ya tiempo que el sonido del reloj- ese monótono _tic tac-_ le concede el descanso. Y él lo agradece, pues sus ojos siempre se habían mostrado reacios a cerrarse.

Ahora es el reloj el que actúa como una especie de nana, que tan rítmica y melódica, y a la vez incansable, consigue hacerle dormir.

Cuando, a la mañana siguiente despierta, su mayordomo está descorriendo las cortinas, cosa que siempre hace antes de despertarle. Cuando se da la vuelta y le ve ya sentado en la cama, con su cabello gris azulado graciosamente despeinado y el cuello del camisón deslizado por su hombro derecho, sin contrastar casi con su piel debido a la palidez, no puede evitar sorprenderse. Pocas son las veces en las que el sueño de su amo decide interrumpirse antes de que él lo haga.

\- Buenos días, Joven Amo.- murmura el mayordomo, permitiéndose peinarle un poco de forma superficial. Un mechoncillo ligeramente más oscuro se niega a ser peinado por sus esbeltas manos.

\- Buenos…- responde a secas, antes de notar que la desgana le impide pronunciar el resto de la frase.

\- Dejémoslo así.- responde Sebastian, mientras le sirve el té y se lo tiende.

El chiquillo lo agarra con las dos manos, apoyándolas por completo para calentárselas, puesto que esa noche ha hecho más frío de lo normal.

\- El té calienta el cuerpo.- comenta el mayordomo.- Pero, ¿sabe qué? El calor se pierde por la cabeza, así que aunque todo su cuerpo estuviese caliente, mientras su cabeza siguiera fría, no podría entrar en calor. Curioso…

\- ¿Por qué iba a tener la cabeza fría?- pregunta, alzando un poco la taza de té.- ¿Insinúas algo? ¿Va con segundas?

Sebastian sonríe mientras alza una ceja y le retira la taza, que ya está vacía.

\- Por supuesto que no. Tendría la cabeza fría si, por ejemplo, tomase un baño y se secase el cuerpo pero no la cabeza o el pelo. Entonces se aplicaría lo que acabo de mencionar, y no entraría en calor.

Ciel suelta un bufido, porque a veces las repentinas ganas del mayordomo por compartir algún dato le ponen enfermo. Estúpido demonio sabelotodo.

A veces se pregunta si el demonio recibe comisión por comportarse de esa manera tan petulante y estúpida de voy-a-comentar-algo-que-seguro-no-sabes. O quizás es que simplemente es idiota y Ciel ha tenido razón todo el tiempo. Le es más gratificante pensar en la segunda posibilidad.

\- ¿Es que te pago para que me frías la cabeza?- pregunta, retirando las sábanas de golpe.

\- No me paga.

\- Pero te pagaré. Con algo tan generoso que ni siquiera merezco estos muermos a los que me sometes.

\- Y no hay mayor seguro para mí que la promesa de tal recompensa.- el mayordomo se inclina, tan infernal como siempre.

La sonrisa ladina de Ciel saca a relucir su orgullo, que remite en cualquier momento del día, sea cual sea la situación o el tema sobre el que estén conversando. Sebastian sonríe ante el gesto, pues si su señorito no es pedante y orgulloso, entonces no es su señorito.

Ambos guardan silencio mientras el mayordomo termina de vestir al niño, que se divierte mirando cómo un demonio le está abrochando la camisa.

No hay día en que no se recree en el hecho de que un demonio está a su servicio.

\- ¿Qué clase de tela es esta?- pregunta Ciel, mientras caminan por el pasillo, con los graciosos mechoncitos del demonio balanceándose con cada paso.

\- Es tweed, Joven Amo. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

\- No lo sé… Es suave y calentito… Creo que nunca antes he usado esta tela. ¿Lo he hecho?

\- Muchas veces, Joven Amo, pero parece que hoy le ha dado por percatarse de las pequeñas cosas.- sonríe, gesto que el joven corresponde con un amago de mueca amarga.

\- Menuda bobería.- bufa, doblando la esquina.

Hay una pequeña arruguita en la alfombra, lo que hace que el Conde se atasque sobre la alfombra, meciéndose hacia delante y que, como consecuencia, su cuerpo decida ignorar la gravedad (que en ese momento le dice que caiga de frente) y cae hacia atrás.

Su mayordomo, siempre alerta, abre los brazos, y entonces Ciel se nota caer en algo blandito, inusualmente cómodo, y le llega un olorcillo a sándalo. Sebastian le ha atrapado antes de que se inclinara hacia atrás más de lo necesario y ya no pudiera cogerle. El tacón de Ciel, aún atascado en la arruga de la alfombra, no cede, y entonces su tobillo se tuerce un poco, haciéndole torcer a él también (cosa imposible, lo sé), consiguiendo que la oreja derecha de Ciel caiga sobre el pecho del mayordomo.

Lo que oye entonces le hace abrir la boca y aferrar del chaleco del mayordomo de la impresión.

Algo batiente, dentro del mayordomo, lleva un ritmo rítmico, que bien podría servir de prefecto metrónomo incluso al más estricto pianista. El suave pero potente batir le recuerda en cierto modo a las olas del mar: suave, potente y constante, y sobre todo con una capacidad abrumadora de inducir al sueño, que poco a poco le hace ir cerrando los ojos despacio…

\- ¿Joven Amo?- pregunta el mayordomo, zarandeándole con cuidado el hombro.

Ciel abre los ojos, permitiéndole al mayordomo observar desde arriba el batir de sus largas pestañas, y que un brillo azulado se cuela entre ellas. Lo que le lleva a deducir que su amo había tenido los ojos cerrados, y los estaba abriendo.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Ciel se queja bajito y entierra el rostro en el pecho del mayordomo.

\- Sebastian.- dice, con un tono serio en la voz, sin moverse.

El mayordomo, asustado ante semejante tono de voz, apoya una mano en su espalda.

\- ¿Sí?

Ciel duda un momento, y después Sebastian nota golpecitos en su pecho. Que Ciel provoca con su dedo índice.

\- Tienes corazón.- dice entonces el Conde, como si no pudiera creerlo.

Y es que no podía creerlo.

Sebastian cede ante semejante comentario y deja escapar una risa.

\- Pues claro que lo tengo. ¿Cómo estaría vivo si no?

\- Pero eso es imposible. Los demonios no tienen corazón.

Sebastian ladea la cabeza. La incredulidad de su amo podía llegar a límites insospechados.

\- ¿Eso cree? – Ciel asiente con la cabeza, aún oculta entre las solapas negras de su chaqueta.- Todo ser vivo tiene corazón. Nunca llegué a pensar que se tomaría tan en serio eso de que "los seres crueles no poseen corazón"

\- Pero…

\- Más incrédulo de lo que creía.- farfulla Sebastian para sí mismo.

* * *

\- ¡Ya le he dicho que no!- resuena la voz de Sebastian, por toda la mansión.

\- Solo un poco.- pide Ciel, persiguiendo al mayordomo por los pasillos.

La escena es bastante graciosa: ambos andando aprisa, uno huyendo del otro, del más pequeño, que le persigue graciosamente a un paso tan rápido como sus piernecitas le permiten. Llevan así varias horas, y Ciel no está dispuesto a dar tregua.

\- Sebastian.- llama.- Sebastian, Sebastian.

El mayordomo suspira y se detiene, forjando una sonrisilla de victoria en el pequeño Conde.

\- No, Joven Amo. No.- dice, antes de que el pequeño vuelva a hablar.- Ya lo ha escuchado muchas veces hoy. Y no es agradable tener esa cabecita suya apoyada en mi pecho todo el día.

\- ¿Sabes que puedo ordenártelo, verdad?

\- Eso es lo que ha estado haciendo.

\- Efectivamente. Es una orden, Sebastian: déjame escucharlo.

Sebastian suspira resignado y se aparta la corbata, dejando que el Phantomhive apoye el oído (el derecho, siempre el derecho) en su pecho, y escuche el latir de su corazón.

Así llevan ya varias semanas, desde que Ciel descubrió que un demonio, que Sebastian, tenía corazón. Y que su latir era lo más adictivo que había escuchado nunca.

Todas las noches, antes de dormir, Sebastian se sentaba a su lado y Ciel escuchaba, hasta caer dormido en su regazo. Entonces Sebastian, aliviado, le recostaba en la cama, le arropaba y le besaba en la frente, pero eso nunca se lo dijo a nadie, y Ciel nunca se enteró.

Y volvía a sus tareas para el día siguiente, asegurándose también de que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

Después de varios meses de tortura, el mayordomo deseó por primera vez que la adicción a los dulces de su amo volviera, y dejara a su pobre corazón en paz.

* * *

¿Meh? Meh

Y sí, Sebastian huele a sándalo, ¿qué pasa?

Me encanta ese olor, para mí es oloroso y salvaje, así que le pega a Sebby (?)

Espero que os haya gustado (¿muahaha?)

Y merezco review, plz xD


End file.
